This invention refers to an innovative connector for power grids and/or communication networks which does not cause a spark in the moment it is connected or disconnected.
It is known that in classified factory areas is where there is an explosion risk, such as areas which operate with an atmosphere contaminated with volatile liquids or inflammable particulates which need special equipment. This equipment is explosion proof and avoid the electric arcing resulting from the separating or approaching electrical conductors, causing the ignition of contaminants in the air.
On the other hand, the complex industrial installations, such as petroleum refineries and similar complexes, the actuators and other devices are remotely controlled through transmitted high frequency signals in a communication network. A control center equipped with the processing capacity automatically controls all the installation equipment.
A complex problem of these installations is to remove some piece of equipment for maintenance. At this moment the communication signals have to be switched off, by mechanical decoupling of the two parts which make up a network connector. All the known connectors have electro-mechanical contacts to close the communication network. However, even though the current for the communication signal is low, there is always a risk of an electric arcing, undesirable in environments with an inflammable atmosphere.
In another situation, it can be wished that only one specific piece of equipment is disconnected from the communication network without the whole network being interrupted, in other words, the network continues communicating with all the other pieces of equipment, what is commonly called hot swap disconnection.